The drawstring restringing system of the instant invention is an improvement on known cord restringing systems as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 299,305, issued May 1884, and, more recently, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,491,776, issued Dec. 20, 1949.
Modern sports apparel, for example, swimsuits, warm-ups, children's clothing, etc., often utilize drawstrings that extend through a channel in the garment for the purpose of tightening the garment about the body. However, accidental stripping of such a drawstring from its channel often presents a reassembly problem. Known restringing devices do not provide for efficient and secure attachment of the drawstring to the restringing device and are often inadequate in guiding the cord through the distances required.